1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a demountable cooker, particularly of the outdoor barbeque type which is portable and uses a pressurized gas supply.
2. Prior Art
Many types of portable lightweight camping cookers or stoves are available, some of which use a pressurized gas supply, for example, a propane bottle. Some of the stoves are used as barbeque stoves in which charcoal briquettes or a substitute are heated with gas and radiant heat so produced is used to cook the food. This type of device suffers from some of the disadvantages of charcoal briquettes, for example, juices from the food fall onto the briquettes or heating elements causing smoke and also causing the food to dry out to some extent. Furthermore, such devices are usually prone to draughts and can be accidentally extinguished with consequent explosion hazards.
Some pressurized gas cookers have three or four legs and a wire grill or other type of support adapted to carry a pan above the burner. Such devices usually have an air-space between the burner and the cooker of between one and two cm. and are vulnerable to drafts. Draft shields are sometimes used but the draft shields can be inconvenient to extend and sometimes are not very effective and so, in any event, accidental extinguishing of the burner in high wind is possible.
Both types of cookers as above described can usually be dismantled to some extent. When dismantled they often result in a collection of parts which are often oily or blackened and can be lost, or in any event, are often inconvenient for storage and carrying.